


To a Mellow Moon

by leviski



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: *第一人称注意





	To a Mellow Moon

我到梅那里把你的衣服还了回去，尽量不去想这对她意味着什么。但是一进那个房间，我脑内就浮现出你坐在对面，手放在磨砂玻璃杯上的样子，还有跑去准备什么的动静，这让我不禁微笑起来。我保留了几件你的衣服，都是她没见过的那些，大部分在训练室的更衣柜里，把它们和工具箱一起放在车后座以后，我开车去了马里布。十二点零一刻，在阳光把粉末状的碎石烤白的正午，我到了我们那个远离别墅区，沙滩上的空荡荡的家。

这次我开了自己的车来，而在过去情况要稍微麻烦一些。我们选择这个避开人烟的地方，照你的话说，是为了“抛开既有的生活”，而我知道这当然是不可能实现的。回到话题上来，过去我没有开自己的车，我讨厌手续，所以有几次，你把机场的租车电话写在我的衬衫袖口上，并且确保每个月都付清了电费账单。我们把几张沙发椅，一套画和橱柜之类必要的东西寄了过来。在我推开门的时候，还没拆去包装纸的版画在一旁刮擦了几下，背面的邮递标签依然新鲜。和上次来时一样，房子没有积下灰尘。我必须说，你那雄心勃勃的实验还是有些成果的，我学会了挑黄油和清理厨房瓷砖缝里的污渍。在纽约州北，我是超级英雄，一些人的老板，电视上的有钱人；在这里，我是帮厨和水管工，擅长洗坏床单。我把你的衣服放进柜子里，接着拿出工具箱，开始进行拧螺丝一类的修缮。有一只海鸟在外面的木板露台上起飞，翅膀猛地撞到玻璃上，于是我立刻回忆起了你第一次站在仅有的这扇落地窗旁，推开它换进略有腥气的海风时的样子。

 

 

 

在我们捅破窗户纸后，有一段时间，我满脑子都是自私愚蠢的想法，我一面压着狂喜（我又在假装高高在上了），原因很简单:我想要你。再者，你从我这里离开，用同样的坦诚，甚至仅仅是十分之一去对待别人的想法让我无法忍受，很长一段时间里，我都怀疑这是自己动机不纯的表现。但我又想，我凭什么让一个还没很生活过的孩子承受我的愤懑，不稳定和这一切呢？我不能把这些投向你，强迫你吸收它们，连带着把你的脑子也搅坏。但后来的事情证实你比我想象的更坚定（“你也是，”你会纠正我，“你也努力了。”瞧，我都知道你会在哪些场合说哪些话了。我们把频率调到了一起去，很不可思议）那些你给我的事物，把我身体里某个晃动的东西钉回到心脏周围。四十七岁生日前夕，我确定自己是被爱着的。

我们一起搭建了这个地方，这个遍布乱石的海滩，往里走就是太平洋少有藻类的温暖水流，一天到晚，都有海鸟飞过来啄食贝壳。在大片礁石中细小的沟渠里，一条小溪随着潮水涨落，你叠了一只纸船放在里面，于是它一遍遍冲向陆地，再退回白日和黑夜。黄昏到来的时候我们站在海水里，对着已经升起的月亮，下潜到地球的背面去。

我快五十岁，对于这个世界自身建立起的那些规则，我总是在闯祸，因此相对来说，没什么既得的坚持，不太怕新东西。但是当你到来的时候，我还是感到惶恐了，一个叫做理性的东西警告我，是否能经受住一次拆卸重装。拆卸重装——有些夸张，不如说，是一场地震后抖掉灰尘，但它不是以一种强迫的态势来的，更像是这样的对话:“嗨，想吻我一下来得到天国的签证吗？现在还不想？那就给我一个微笑吧。”

在室内的大部分时候，你都在提前写自己的线性代数作业，或者其他的敲门砖，我知道总有一天，你能用几个方程描述外面这片水面的起伏。我们亲吻，好像在一颗胶囊里，我还想起你蜷起来的身体，非常漂亮，觉得痒了或者呼吸困难就缩进去，只在床单外露出一节指骨，我会摊开你的手指在掌心轻咬。这些以我的年纪来说稍显荒唐的欲望和秘密，让我疑心它们能坚持多久。但你慢慢让我学会了放下焦虑，放下那些关于差别的隐喻，和一切既成事实的论点——我们不是靠这些东西去爱别人，尽管你从来没有说出口过。想到这里，我身上某个断面就开始隐隐作痛。

应当在爱着的中间去往另一个世界，而不是等到一切都衰竭耗尽。这就是我之前说过的事了，为了让自己去贴近你，我付出的代价太大，因而后果也就格外严重。在你离开的一瞬，使自己从下滑的失控感里挣脱出来后，彼得，我感觉我们被切断了。要在正爱着的当头去往另一个世界，我带着一颗重新被唤起的心，你带着年轻气盛的先决条件——但你连“年轻”都算不上，这又是一件我曾经说过的事了。你会说:“每天都有很多不同年龄的人离开。”然后是:“我会继续想念你，但这不是你的错。”总是很及时，因为你知道我有多擅长自我责备（a self-blamer），“别再这么想了，”你说，“在我们一起的日子里，没有任何迟来的事和没来得及做的事。”

在那些日子里，从城市的心脏里逃开，经过还没褪色的岸边灯塔，在我们的鲁滨逊小屋上方，仙女座星云依然明亮，像一枚鹿眼。今天我重新设置了维罗妮卡，让她全力监控地球周围的几个奇点，做完这些我又找回了一点时间流逝的感觉。并不是说你离开之后我感觉什么都停止了，万事万物还在以自己的方式运行，城市在恢复，你包上锡箔的纸船会逐渐沉到水底。有一次我带着你撞到床头板的时候，外面接了一整场大雨的水杯终于承受不住，把一滴水吐出杯沿，更远处海浪不断推进，抽离，带着把什么切开的笃定。我不能形容我当时的感受，我所了解的是科学，  
人可以认识这些规律甚至加以改变，但与此同时，他个人的幸福可能维系在另一个人的身上，缺少了这一环，他就需要重新审视世界——现在，你能想起的最清晰的记忆是什么？

多雨的傍晚，岸边的灯都亮着，然后我们看它们一盏盏灭掉。冰冷，迟缓的温柔之夜。水线在夜幕中不再锋利，只是轻微晃荡。你靠在我身边，毯子从我们的脚背一直盖到肩膀，稍微侧过头去，我的嘴唇就碰到你的头顶，我现在还能想起那种感觉:你的呼吸，困倦时发出的小小声响，你的气味（怎么做到的？）。但不是由于记忆深刻，而是由于它们此刻空了出来。

现在时间快到黄昏，面对飞快下沉的夕阳边界，我意识到自己曾经有多幸运能够在你身边。而在以前，这需要一串精心设计的步骤才能达到，例如热带，酒精和多层喷泉。在对面灯火通明的阶梯上，这些东西随处可寻。你也曾经远远地打量过它们吗，彼得？一旦试图进入，你就必须掌握它们自有体系的话语。我想着作为宴会中心人物的感受:人们只是需要一个声音响亮的人，一个圆滑，能欣赏这种摆姿态的旁观者，就像高尔夫球需要球杆，蛾群追逐纸片。我花了一些时间才了解到，有钱人的世界意味着惊人的冷漠，其中掺杂的欲望远比不上一个普通人发愁换洗的床单高尚。这些东西是我保护你不让你陷进其中的，面对那些飞动的蛾子，我会在你面前展开自己的鳞翅。

回忆一旦成为回忆，就失去了作为当下经历时可供挖掘的深度。我想起你在我身边的样子，再过清晰也绝不是本来的面貌，它们是二维，三维，更多维度，宇宙和科学吊诡的结点。在一个平行宇宙里，我们反目成仇；在另一个平行宇宙里，我把一束花放在你发白的头发前；在其他那些平行宇宙里，我们相爱，分离，被一只蝴蝶掀起的风暴相隔，从来没有遇见过。在所有这些平行宇宙中，我只想要在马里布海滩边，在这个版画还没拆封，等待着被挂上的房间里，你依然在我身边，盖着毯子入睡的那一个。为此我还要等待，用上我全部的热忱和期盼，不用太久，实验室里的数据会迎来波峰，我会再次前去搏斗，从时间和宇宙的手上把你夺回来，而在那之前，我只想躺在这里好好睡上一觉，我想要再次回忆被单下你的指腹，雨滴，燃烧的晨星，在那些夜晚，它们都将落向我们的眼睛。我躺下，想象你打着哈欠，一只胳膊伸向我胸口的样子，直到这种感觉覆盖我全身。


End file.
